Kata Cinta
by amaryl8
Summary: Kasih, maafkanlah aku. Sampai di sini. Aku 'kan pergi. Meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.  Meninggalkanmu, sendiri. Meninggalkanmu, tanpa kata itu. Kata cinta/ONESHOT/AU/Mind To RnR?


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, ALUR MEMBINGUNGKAN LONCAT-LONCAT! PUISI LEBAYYY!**

**Contains: Poetry ****7****0%, ****Angst**** 3****0%, **

**Kata Cinta©****AmarilisBlossom**

**2011**

**A/N: Italic and Bold text= Poetry**

**Italic: Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Angin musim dingin, membelai lembut tirai putih. Terbingkai indah, menghiasi sebuah jendela kayu kecokelatan. Masuk, menelaah, menggelitik semua yang ada. Menyapu setiap penjuru dengan hawa dingin. Tak sengaja, menjatuhkan, membuka lembar demi lembar buku hitam lusuh yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Tap.

Seseorang memungut buku lusuh itu, menatap setiap fonem yang terbingkai di sana. Menariknya, memasuki sarafnya. Dan, senyum pun terpatri. Teringatlah ia akan kenangan manis, ya, kenangan yang paling manis di saat ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

_**Salju pertama,**_

_**Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah.**_

_**Dingin.**_

_**Memang dingin.**_

_**Namun,**_

_**semua berubah ketika kulihat dia.**_

_**Siluetnya, berdiri anggun di seberang sana.**_

_**Tuhan.**_

_**Siapa dia?**_

_**CiptaanMu yang terindah kah?**_

_**Kilatan matanya, menarikku.**_

_**Mengajakku untuk menari di dalamnya.**_

_**Sungguh, ia bagai bara api yang menghangatkan.**_

_**Ingin rasanya, ku lebih dekat dengannya.**_

_**Agar,**_

_**hangat.**_

_**Tak terasa, ku langkahkan kakiku, mendekatinya.**_

_**Ya, memang hangat.**_

_**Kini, ku telah berada tepat di sampingnya.**_

_**Kulihat, ia tersenyum malu.**_

_**Ah, manisnya,**_

_**gadisku.**_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, kau?"_

"_Haruno Sakura."_

_Dan tangan kedua umat manusia itu, saling bertautan._

**.**

**.**

Sret.

Ditutupnya buku lusuh itu. Kakinya melangkah ke luar kamar. Disambarnya sebuah jaket wol yang tergantung di tempat mantel. Dan, dengan itu pun ia langsung melenggang kembali. Dapat ia lihat, siluet seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran di beranda.

"Pak, antarkan aku ke tempat dia."

"Baik."

Brum.

Keluarlah sedan hitam dari rumah besar itu, memasuki jalanan ramai perkotaan. Sang majikan, duduk diam di kursi belakang. Sebuket bunga Mawar putih, digenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya, masih memegang buku lusuh tadi.

Jemarinya, perlahan menyelip di antara lembaran buku itu, membukanya kembali, mengingat kembali kenangan masa remajanya. Kembali, kenangan dengan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

_Dua orang remaja, duduk berhadapan. Di sebuah taman, mereka berada. Sang wanita, sibuk menyulam seulas kain, sedangkan sang pria, sibuk dengan alat lukisnya. Pria dan wanita itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura._

_Sakura yang sedari tadi menyulam dalam diam, membuka suaranya, "Sasuke."_

"_Hn?" jawab Sasuke sambil masih sibuk dengan alat lukisnya._

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura lagi._

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sekilas, membalas tatapan emerald si gadis, "Tentu saja melukis."_

"_Iya, iya, aku tahu," timpal Sakura dongkol._

"_Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada kanvas._

"_Sasuke," panggil Sakura lagi._

"_Hn?"_

"_Lukis aku!" ucap Sakura manja._

"_Tidak."_

"_Kenapa tidak?" _

_Sasuke diam, ia meletakkan kuas dan paletnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mendekat, lebih mendekat, membuat Sakura harus menahan degup jantungnya yang agak kencang. _

_Tak kuasa, semburat merah terlihat samar di pipi gadis itu._

_Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi si gadis, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, membuat keduanya hanya terpisah dengan hitungan sentimeter saja. Jantung Sakura tak kuasa, terus dipompa lebih cepat oleh sang empunya. Mata emeraldnya pun tertutup. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura._

"_Kau, tidak berseni," ucap Sasuke dingin._

_Dan satu sentilan kecil, mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura._

"_Aww! Sakit tahu!" ujar Sakura sambil mengusap dahi lebarnya, masih terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Bibirnya, agak maju ke depan, "Eh tunggu! Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sakura garang._

_Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hn, telingamu agak bermasalah?"_

_Sakura bangun dari posisi duduknya, dan bertolak pingganglah ia. "Enak saja! Apa maksudmu dengan peryataan 'Kau tidak berseni' hah?"_

_Sasuke mendengus kecil, kembali ia mendekati Sakura, sedikit diacaknya rambut merah muda itu, "Pikir saja sendiri," ujarnya dingin sambil melenggang, meninggalkan Sakura._

.

.

Senyum, merekah di wajahnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Matanya, kembali terpaku pada lembaran lusuh buku yang dipegangnya.

_**Dengar, cinta.**_

_**Satu fakta tentang kejujuran.**_

_**Di dunia ini.**_

_**Terkadang, hitam tak selamanya gelap.**_

_**Jika secercah cahaya, tersembunyi di dalamnya.**_

_**Terkadang, putih tak selamanya suci.**_

_**Jika ada setitik kegelapan yang menodainya.**_

_**Cintaku,**_

_**kata, tak mampu mewakilkan hati.**_

_**Hanya hati, yang mampu mewakilkan kata.**_

_**Hanya, hati.**_

_**Diam, bukan berarti takut.**_

_**Diam adalah bentuk keseriusan.**_

_**Kematangan pikiran.**_

_**Seperti, diriku, yang hanya diam.**_

Kembali, jemarinya kembali membuka buku itu, menyesapi lagi dan lagi setiap fonem yang berada di dalamnya. Lagi, ditemukannya lagi puisi. Teringat kembali ia pada kenangan manis lainnya.

.

.

"_Sasuke," panggil Sakura riang sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke._

"_Hn?" jawab Sasuke sambil masih terpaku pada buku bacaannya._

_Sakura mengambil buku yang dibaca Sasuke, membuat onyx dan emerald bertemu. "Kau, kenal, Naruto?" tanyanya ceria._

"_Dobe?"_

_Sakura menghela nafas kecil, "Iya, Dobemu itu! Ku dengar, kalian bersahabat ya?"_

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, "Hn."_

"_Menurutmu, dia pria yang baik?" tanya Sakura lagi._

"_Hn," Sasuke menjawab ambigu._

_Sakura agak kesal mendengar jawaban pria yang baru saja menjadi sahabatnya itu, "Ayolah, Sasuke! Jangan hanya bergumam! Menurutmu, dia cukup baik atau tidak?"_

"_Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin._

"_Dia baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku," ujar Sakura riang._

_Deg._

"_Baguslah," ujar Sasuke._

_Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagus katamu?"_

"_Hn," Sasuke kembali bergumam._

"_Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura lagi._

"_Untuk?" Sasuke bertanya balik._

"_Huh! Sudahlah!" ujar Sakura sambil menekuk mukanya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke._

_**Sakit.**_

_**Perih.**_

_**Bagai teriris sembilu.**_

_**Kau torehkan luka di hati ini.**_

_**Kau tahu kasih, betapa sakitnya hati ini?**_

_**Ketika kau tersenyum.**_

_**Namun senyuman itu,**_

_**bukan untukku.**_

_**Kau tahu?**_

_**Bagaimana rasanya?**_

_**Menggali hati sendiri.**_

_**Tuk mengubur rasa ini?**_

_**Sakit, kasih.**_

_**Sakit.**_

Berulangkali, ia membaca puisi itu, berulangkali pula ia tak mengerti maknanya. Kepada siapakah puisi itu ditunjukkan? Entahlah, hanya sang pujangga yang tahu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil.

Rindu.

Memuncah di sanubarinya, menguasai jiwanya, menjadi candunya. Tak kuasa menahannya. Hati yang tersayat, amat perih, sangat.

Tak terasa, cairan likuid menetes dari matanya saat membaca puisi itu.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar suara bariton.

Tak membiarkan tangis itu lebih deras, dihapuslah air mata itu.

"Tunggu saja di sini," ucapnya.

Berjalan, ia berjalan memasuki sebuah kawasan. Tangis tak bisa lagi ia bendung, bayangnya memenuhi pikirannya.

Salju, turun.

Lagi.

Sama ketika saat itu, saat dimana kata cinta itu hampir saja terucap. Dibukanya kembali, buku lusuh itu, dan, lagi, ditemukannya sebait puisi indah. Karya dia. Pujaan hatinya.

_**Tidak.**_

_**Aku tak bermaksud begitu, kasih.**_

_**Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu.**_

_**Namun, ini adalah skenario tuhan yang harus kumainkan.**_

_**Tak kuasa, aku tuk menolaknya.**_

_**Tuhan.**_

_**Lusa, Dia 'kan memisahkan kita.**_

_**Menjauhkan jarak di antara kita.**_

_**Kasih, besoklah waktu terakhirku**__**.**_

_**Apakah aku harus-**_

_**Ya! Aku harus!**_

_**Besok,**_

_**kau akan mendengar kata itu.**_

_**Kata cinta.**_

_**Dariku, Uchiha Sasuke. **_

.

.

_Di tengah derasnya salju, Sasuke duduk diam di halte, tempat pertama bertemu dengan gadisnya. Dengan seikat bunga Mawar putih di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah bungkusan di tangan kirinya._

_Menunggu._

_Siapa kah yang ia tunggu?_

_Haruno Sakura._

_Tepat._

_Gadis itu._

_Ia akan menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini, pada gadisnya. Gadis Haruno, cinta pertamanya. Sahabatnya. Pelabuhan pertama hatinya._

_Dialah, yang pertama kali mencuri perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hari ini, akan dinyatakannya perasaan terpendam itu._

_Harus, ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Lusa, keluarganya akan pindah ke Amegakure dan, kemungkinan tak kembali lagi ke Konoha._

_Ini, kesempatan terakhirnya._

_**Gadisku,**_

_**Hari ini aku 'kan menyatakan perasaanku padamu.**_

_**Kubawakan engkau, seikat Mawar putih.**_

_**Pertanda, sucinya cintaku.**_

_**Ku**__**abadikan**__** engkau **__**dalam **__**lukisan terbaikku.**_

_**Digoreskan di sana, potret cantikmu.**_

_**Buruk.**_

_**Melukis, dengan hanya mengandalkan gambaran hati.**_

_**Sulit.**_

_**Lebih dari itu.**_

_**Entah mengapa, malam tadi begitu gelap.**_

_**Tak ada satu pun bintang di sana?**_

_**Firasat.**_

_Dingin._

_Tentu, di tengah salju ia menunggu._

_Tiga jam._

_Tiga jam sudah, ia menunggu sang pujaan hati. Bibirnya membiru, membeku. Kulit putihnya, memucat. Bahkan mantel tebal yang dikenakannya, seakan tak mampu memberinya kehangatan. Namun, segalanya berubah hangat ketika ia melihat sosok gadisnya._

_Hangat._

_Kembali hangat yang ia rasa._

"_Sasuke!" panggil Sakura dari seberang jalan_

_Tersenyum ia, melihat gadisnya. Begitu pun, Sakura, tersenyum ia untuk Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat, Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil, menyeberang jalan. Mata onyxnya, terpaku pada gadis cantik itu. Begitupun emerald Sakura. Kedua mata indah itu, terikat oleh benang merah yang hanya mampu dilihat takdir._

_Tin,Tin._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, mendelik sedikit ke arah kanannya, sebuah bus melaju dengan kencang, ke arahnya._

"_Arggghh!" _

_Ckit._

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Cairan kemerahan pekat, menodai mawar putih. Bungkusan yang dibawa Sasuke, terbuka, memperlihatkan pengabadian indah siluet seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald yang tengah mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga Sakura._

_**Kini, aku telah mencapai ujung waktuku, kasih.**_

_**Lihatlah, malaikat telah memanggilku.**_

_**Menggumamkan namaku.**_

_**Menjanjikanku surga.**_

_**Tak sanggup,**_

_**Tak sanggup lagi aku bertahan.**_

_**Kasih, maafkanlah aku.**_

_**Sampai di sini.**_

_**Aku 'kan pergi.**_

_**Meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.**_

_**Meninggalkanmu, sendiri.**_

_**Meninggalkanmu, tanpa kata itu.**_

_**Kata cinta.**_

Kembalilah ia ke alam sadarnya, melangkah menyusuri nisan-nisan itu. Sebuah nisan berbatu obsidian, menarik perhatiannya. Terukir indah di sana, nama pujaan hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke," gumam gadis itu lirih.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, keluar juga. Angin musim dingin, membelai tengkuknya. Agak merinding.

Seikat bunga Mawar putih, diletakkannya di atas gundukan tanah dingin itu.

Dia telah tiada, Sakura.

Cintamu, telah berpulang ke hadapan-Nya.

Ia meninggalkanmu tanpa kata cinta.

_***OWARI***_

_**

* * *

**_

A-APAAN INI?

GAJEEE!  
PENDEKKK!

GAK ADA FEEL!

KONFLIK BIASA..

CERITA BIASA..

SEMUA BIASAA..  
Beginilah jadinya, karya dadakan selama 2 jam..T.T

Yaaa, maafkanlaahhh!

Oh ya, untuk fic aku yang Rivalku Kekasihku, Dewata Sang Pulau Cinta, Dimension, Calon Menantu, terpaksa DISCONTINUED sementara..

Gak ada waktu buat nulis..

Fic ini, udah selesai dari bulan lalu, cuma baru dipublish sekarang, hehe

Ini aku..

**Hanachi Mya-chan** dengan penname baruku..#gakkenal

Ini sebenernya fic buat OFF yang di FB itu lhoo..

Tapi gak jadi dipost abis jeleekk..

Yasud, dengan kenekatan aku publish fic ini..

Cuma buat ngasih tahu AKU mau minta tambahan HIATUS LAGIIIII sebagai authorrr...hehe..

Paling sebulan dua bulanan lah..#plak

_Bagi yang mau nge-flame, daku persilahkan!_

_Bagi yang mau review atau concrit? SILAHKANNN! SENENG AKUUU!_

_Bagi yang baca doang? Minta seulas senyum kalian aja yaaa!_

Makasih udah mau baca fic abal ini!

JAAAAAAA...!

**With Smile,**

**AmarilisBlossom**


End file.
